


Bed Wars

by junkyreen



Series: Prinxiety [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Patton forces Roman and Virgil to share a bed, and the two try to make it not as awkward.





	Bed Wars

“Come on you two! It’s a good way to bond!” Patton whined, following around Pince and Anxiety.

“Listen, I just wanted to get a water bottle from the fridge. I’m not sleeping in the same bed as Prince. I’m getting my water, going to my room, and trying to get today off of my mind,” Anxiety declared, trying to move past Morality to get into the fridge.

Morality moved so he was consistently blocking the fridge. After a minute, Anxiety looked defeated and huffed, turning around to leave the kitchen.

“No, no, no,” Morality said, yanking Anxiety’s hoodie.

“You do realize I can just do this, right?” Anxiety asked, slipping his arms out of his sweatshirt and going to leave only to be stopped by Morality once again.

Anxiety turned around and glared at Morality, who held his wrist in a firm grasp.

“So, will you do it?”

“Fine. But only because you’re being difficult and I don’t have the energy to argue with you,” Anxiety said, trying to get Morality to let go of his wrist. “Can I please have my sweatshirt back?”

Morality nodded with a smile, tossing Anxiety the sweatshirt. He caught it with minimal struggle, and put it back on.

“Is there a certain bed we need to sleep in or?” Prince asked, accepting his defeat as well.

“Nope! You kiddos can figure that out for yourself,” Morality said, the big grin still on his face. “Well, I gotta go to bed now, have fun!”

Prince scoffed and watched Morality leave, refusing to look Anxiety in the eye.

“Alright Princey, lets get this over with. Your room or mine?”

Prince side glanced over at Anxiety. “I imagine mine would be a better fit.”

Anxiety nodded, then started walking to his own room to change his clothes and grab his own blanket and pillows. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, and you better not be in the middle of changing,” he warned.

Prince nodded and made his way to his own room, prepping things for when Anxiety would come in. Of course, he did change first. He looked at his bed, which was neatly made and had all of his pillows on it. The read comforter was more for looks than it actually was for comfort, but he assumed that it would be fine.

He heard a knock on his door and then heard it open. He turned around and put a smirk on his face. “Well, Virgil, we should go to bed soon if we want a good amount of sleep. You know how persistent Patton is on having breakfast at 8:30 every morning.”

Prince watched as Virgil dropped his pile of blankets and pillows at the edge of the bed.

“So how are we going to go about this?” Anxiety asked.

“Well, we could build a wall out if pillows to separate us and then go to sleep as if it were normal,” Roman suggested. Anxiety nodded and grabbed his pillows, moving Prince’s blanket to one side of the bed. He used all but two of his pillows to build part of the wall, which really wasn’t many, and then looked at Prince.

“Can I use dome of your pillows? The wall’s, uh,” Anxiety cleared his throat, “A little small.”

Prince nodded, and offered the two pillows from the side of the bed he had decided he didn’t want to sleep on to Virgil. Anxiety nodded after he had added the three pillows.

“This isn’t the ideal wall but I guess it’ll have to work,” Anxiety said. He got off the bed and grabbed his own blanket and pillows to set up on his side. As he lay down, Anxiety cleared his throat once again and peaked over the wall to see part of Roman’s face. “To be clear, I’m only doing this to make Patton happy.”

“Yeah, me too,” Prince responded.

Anxiety fell asleep facing the wall and listening to Roman’s quiet breaths.

— - —  
As Anxiety blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the his blanket was no longer covering his entire body. He internally grumbled at himself for moving around so much in his sleep, and grabbed the blanket that was half way down his thighs to pull it back up. He turned his head back to face the way his body was facing, and looked at the white shirt that he saw.

That was definitely Prince’s shirt. He refrained from flipping out to avoid waking the other man up, but gulped regardless.

He was trying to avoid this for two reasons. One being that he definitely had a big crush on Prince and the other being that if he did get to snuggle with him he knew he’d want more.

Regardless, Anxiety couldn’t help but put his head on Prince’s chest and listen to his breathing and heartbeat. He also couldn’t help himself from looking up at Prince after a few moments.

Prince was looking down at him with sleep covered eyes. “Virgil, why are you-” Prince cut himself off.

Anxiety pulled away from Prince and sat up on the bad. “I’m sorry!”

Prince only looked at him and sat up himself. “Anx, I, uhm, I’m not… opposed to it.”

Anxiety looked up from where he was playing with his hands. “…Okay.”

Prince laid back down and held his arm out for Anxiety to come back to him. Anxiety crawled over and put his head in Prince’s chest.

So they decided to go back to sleep.


End file.
